


Best Before Bedtime

by fromuponprimrosehill



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromuponprimrosehill/pseuds/fromuponprimrosehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Kink meme request fill. Kiriko needs Shinnosuke's and Chase's "help" to get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Before Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Kamen Rider Kink Meme on Dreamwidth last year. The prompt was "Drive, Kiriko masturbating, Kiriko has a bit of fun before going to sleep, while she thinks about Chase and Shinnosuke. Bonus kinky points for including Gou." It's sloppy, but a nice person commented that they enjoyed it very much, so I finally posted here.

By the time Kiriko went to bed, she was ready to put today behind her.  
  
Some employees at a sewage treatment plant had been attacked, and the SCU were concerned that the Roidmudes were planning to target the local water supply. Tomari had become more and more frustrated at being unable to put the clues together; when Kiriko made him go out to examine the scene again, he'd sulked and left _her_ to do most of the work. Gou was staying over, and though she loved her brother, she didn't love picking up his socks or listening to his music. She was tired but so overwrought that she knew she wasn't going to sleep well.  
  
So when Kiriko was still lying awake more than half an hour later, she really needed something to help her relax. She got up to check that her door was shut and Gou wasn't too close by. With him in the house, she wasn't entirely comfortable about what she was planning to do; but she didn't feel that she had much choice. In a few hours' time she would have to get up for work again, and fatigue could lead her to make dangerous mistakes on the job.  
  
Tomari didn't have this problem. He was probably sleeping peacefully at home. Well, it was partly his fault that she was tense and stressed out, so now he could help her.  
  
She got back into bed, switched off the light again and made herself comfortable against the pillows. Then she closed her eyes and thought about when she'd left Tomari earlier that evening. Kiriko slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, already feeling herself ache at the image of his cute, easy smile. She stroked, gently at first, and tried to imagine that she and Tomari were working late together. They would be sitting alone in the police station and he'd do _something_ annoying, she didn't know what. He was very good at finding new ways to irritate her. Maybe they had important paperwork to complete, and he was slacking as usual. It would be her duty to drag him to his seat and make him go back to work. As she lectured him about behaving responsibly, she wouldn't notice that she was a little too close to his body, until she felt him starting to grow hard against her. Then she would have no choice but to push him back against the desk and ride on top of him.  
  
Kiriko rubbed herself harder at the thought of fucking Tomari on his desk. It made her long for something inside her and she usually had provision for that, but it would be too noisy to use now. Instead she opened her legs a little wider and pushed down her underwear so that she could slide the fingers of her free hand inside. She was already very wet, and the added stimulation sent her nerves into overdrive. It still felt like her own touch but she was easily able to imagine that Tomari was inside her, stroking her in time with each thrust. She would have him well trained by now. Kiriko was rocking her hips against him and she was getting closer and closer until they heard someone knocking -  
  
The moment of confusion made her freeze. It wasn't until she heard Gou's voice on the other side of the door that her senses came back to her.  
  
"Hey, sis?"  
  
Kiriko reached to pull up the sheets around her body, "Yes?"  
  
"Have you got a spare toothbrush? I forgot mine."  
  
"I don't know. Please look in the bathroom," she said.  
  
"I did! I can't find a toothbrush."  
  
Her eyes closed in frustration. Even if Gou hadn't just interrupted her, she wouldn't have felt like searching through the bathroom, "I probably don't have one. You'll have to go to the convenience store and buy it."  
  
"OK. Do you want anything while I'm there?"  
  
There _were_ some things Kiriko would have liked him to pick up, but then when he got back she would have to count out the money to pay him back and that would be even more bother. What she really wanted was a few moments on her own, despite still feeling shaken at Gou almost catching her in the act; so she said "No, thank you."  
  
She collapsed against the pillows, barely daring to breathe until she heard the front door close behind him. Her cheeks were so warm that she had to get up to open the window. The realisation of what she'd been doing made her awkward and embarrassed, and while Gou didn't know anything, she almost felt as if he'd caught her with the real Tomari. Kiriko knew that she shouldn't have let herself do this in the first place. Whatever Tomari's faults were, she liked and respected him. He was her buddy. She wasn't ashamed of feeling pleasure or dreaming about a cute guy, but all the same, Tomari wasn't hers.  
  
As much as she would have liked to just turn over and go to sleep, she was more alert than before. It would be impossible for her to fall asleep while her body still wasn't satisfied. She let her fingers, slick with moisture, return to press against her entrance and the other hand rub at the bundle of nerves between her legs. This time she was with Chase, on her sofa, and he was on top because she wanted a good view of his glorious buttocks. Maybe she had just come back from a date with him, and she'd drunk a glass of wine or two; leaving her senses stirred at the slight intoxication. Sex would be slower, more romantic, with Chase than in the scene she had envisioned between her and Tomari, even though the motion of her hand was becoming rougher and increasingly desperate.  
  
Actually, Kiriko had no idea whether Chase was anatomically correct or if he knew anything at all about human sexuality. She was free to imagine whatever she liked. At least he had a tongue - _that_ was an appealing thought. She would let him come inside her and he'd take off the condom and she would lie back while he gave her her share of pleasure. Now she was close, both from wanting to finish up while she still had some privacy, and her arousal at the image of Chase satisfying her with his mouth.  
  
She stroked herself, uncontrolled, frantic, until she was at the edge of her orgasm and then she let the hand that had just been inside her reach up to pinch one of her nipples sharply. The split second of shock cut through the haze in her mind. Kiriko was lost to the moment and she slumped backwards, numb in the last instants of bliss, as warmth flowed over her hand and the tension left her body.  
  
She was asleep before Gou came home.


End file.
